Crystal Snow
by Kousuke
Summary: YusukexHiei fic. My summary explanation is too long so the full summary is inside! Plz R&R!
1. Reason

**Kousuke:** Hey everyone. This is just a little story I whipped up while listening to my cd player in the car. Enjoy.

**Summary**: Every day tiny snowflakes fall from the sky. Every day as Yusuke watches them fall flake by flake he wonders and wonders what it reminds him of but he doesn't know it. It brings him pore memories. Sad memories. Bad memories. "It's like walking into heaven…." Yusuke whispers as him and Hiei walk out into the white lands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**White Snow **

**Chapter 1: Reason **

3 years ago the team of the four heroes that are well known have retired from their fighting. They have decided to be friends forever so they are now living together. Hiei yet, disagreed. He still needed somewhere to live so he stayed.

Yusuke steps outside and looks into the white cloudy skies. Tiny snow flakes fall slowly hitting the ground with no sound but a happy feeling in Yusuke's head.

"It's snowing." Yusuke whispers to himself as a tiny smile forms across the bottom of his face.

Kurama walks out onto the porch of their house where Yusuke is standing.

"What's with you and the snow Yusuke?" Kurama says zipping his jacket up.

"It's just calming. But I do hate the cold it brings." Yusuke says writing his name in the snow that settles on the railing of the porch.

"Right." Kurama says with a little nod then walks back in side.

Hiei suddenly burst open the door and runs outside screaming. "Shit its snowing! Damn snow!" Hiei says running back inside slamming the door.

Yusuke gives a little chuckle as he turns back to the snow.

The door again opens and Hiei comes out bundled up in winter clothing. He stands next to Yusuke.

"I never would think I would see my self saying this word but….isn't the snow beautiful?" Yusuke says to Hiei.

"Um….sure." Hiei says.

"The snow brings sad memories to me though. Remember last year when my mother died the first day it started to snow that year. That's why snow is such a sad thing. Yet wonderful at the same time." Yusuke says with a slight smile.

"Snow is just rain Yusuke. It's nothing that great." Hiei says turning to Yusuke.

"But it is. It's something to want. It also gives me a feel for love of a friend." Yusuke says with a smile.

"I see." Hiei says nodding his head.

"And with this snow….

….Its like a hallway. A hallway used to walk into heaven and bring my mom back again." Yusuke says turning his tiny smile into a frown.

"So this snow…..is like walking into heaven. All white." Yusuke whispers to the demon beside him.

**TBC!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** Well how did you like it? I really did like it. Oh, and I am currently in the process of writing the story "Tearing death." That story isn't as good as this one. But I'm not done with this story of course. I'll make about 5 or more chapters to this story.

Ok I will update soon-Bye!


	2. Blue Moon

**Kousuke: **Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This one might be greater or worse. I don't know. It's your opinion. On with story! Enjoy.

Crystal Snow

Chapter 2: Blue moon.

Yusuke and Hiei sat quietly in their living room drinking hot tea. Kurama and Kuwabara had gone out somewhere with their new girl friends.

"Man. For some reason I am really craving Hot Chocolate. Or maybe just any chocolate stuff." Yusuke says placing his tea cup down.

"Hmm…maybe cause its cold out." Hiei says sarcastically.

"Yeah maybe."

Yusuke sits there for a while thinking….

"Fuck! We don't have hot chocolate!" He says in a weepy kind of voice.

"Poor you." Hiei says again.

"Hiei go to sleep. You are too cranky." Yusuke says with a sigh.

"Well, I guess I will walk to the gas station and buy some cocoa. Want to come?" Yusuke asked turning his back to Hiei to walk to the coat rack.

"Fine, I need some exercise anyway." Hiei says.

Yusuke gives him a little weird face then a little laugh. "Ok then…"

Yusuke and Hiei step outside as they turn all the lights out to there house.

Snow still covered their land. Ice icicles froze upon the trees and cars.

Yusuke and slowly made their way down the road.

"Hey. Look at the sky." Yusuke whispers to Hiei as his head is tilted his eyes staring into the skies.

Hiei looks. "Wow."

The sky was a light red color. Slightly pink. A few black and gray clouds covered over it but there was still much to see.

"Dude. Yusuke you have been so girly like ever since you died and we brought you back." Hiei says crossing his arm.

"Damn it Hiei! I'm not girly! Girls suck!...

…….I just enjoy the snow and stuff because it brings such great special memories. Maybe one day it will bring the memory of the day me and you accidentally kissed!" Yusuke finishes with a laugh.

Hiei glares at him with the 'glaring of doom' eyes.

Yusuke laughs little more then smiles into Hiei's direction.

"Shit head watch out!" Hiei yells as a car appears in front of Yusuke.

Yusuke is not able to move quick enough. Hiei dives for Yusuke his hands wrapped his waists pulling him out of the way.

When they land and Yusuke opens his eyes. Hiei is on top of him. They have fallen this way.

Hiei quickly gets off and stands up helping Yusuke up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it….." Hiei says.

They walk a few more yards and appear at the gas station.

They come out with cocoa.

After they start to walk again Yusuke looks upon the sky and at the moon.

Smiling he tells Hiei to look at the moon.

"Look. The moon is blue." Yusuke whispers.

"Whoa. That's awesome." Hiei says.

As they begin to walk again Yusuke turns to Hiei.

"Hiei…..it just came to thought but today was the happiest I ever got to spend with you. And now I have a new memory.

Yusuke smiles.

"The memory is, whenever the sky is red and the moon is blue I think of you."

"Red sky like your deep eyes. And…..

…….A blue moon that is like your soul. Not exactly a black soul but a little lighter if you know and see…..and love that name….that person…..Hiei."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** Yeah…… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you all want a preview of the next chapter I'll give it to you. Here it is.

REVIEW!


	3. Chirstmas and New Years Together

Kousuke: Another short chapter this will be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be a little different. Enjoy. Oh and in the last chapter where you read that little…preview. **I decided to change it and the chapter! So forget that preview it is…canceled?**

**:Crystal Snow: **

**Chapter 3:Christmas And New Years together.**

_In Many ways….It never forgives it never forgets_. Yusuke thought to himself as he stared at Hiei.

He supposedly got this saying from his mother before she died. That was all she said before dieing.

FLASHBACK

"Mom? Mom! Are you ok?" Yusuke yells as he bent down to his dieing mother.

"I…I…..Y-Yusuke….I…I love you." Her eyes close and her lips move up and down with whispers.

**In many ways….it never forgives. It never forgets.**

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yusuke? Yusuke!" Hiei yelled pushing Yusuke.

"Wake up." Hiei says firmly. "It's Christmas morning." Hiei finishes.

Yusuke walks tiredly out into the living room where Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwa'baka' sat in front of a Christmas tree. Not many but few presents were under the tree.

Yusuke sat down then turned his head to the window.

It was snowing.

He smiled then turned back to gift unwrapping.

After everyone has opened their gifts Yusuke has one left. It is from Hiei.

He opens it.

It's a…..picture of Hiei and Yusuke when they were 8 years old. (So cute!)

Yusuke smiles then jumps on Hiei hugging him.

Kurama and Kuwabara twitch then shrug when Yusuke gets off of Hiei.

"If only we….were that age again." Yusuke says softly.

Couple days later. (New years Eve!)

The four of them spend their new Years together.

"Hey!" Yusuke says walking up to Hiei with a wine glass in his hand.

"Hey Yusuke." Hiei says.

I…uh well wanted to give you new years…gift." Yusuke said.

"And it's not because I'm drunk." Yusuke says with a laugh.

He then leans Hiei into a kiss. As they are still in this position the clock strikes 12.

Happy New Years.

Kousuke: Ok that was possibly the lamest chapter I could possibly write. I'm getting too lazy….thats why I'm writing bad. TT I'm so sorry. Ill update……soon.

Bye!


	4. Pouring into Your Soul

**Kousuke:** Hi. How are my…little readers? Lol. Just kidding. I the great writer is now back with the……4th chapter! Buahahahahaha!...Damn. Sorry I'm all like….hyper and crap. Anyways, let's get on with the story! Enjoy. Review.

Chapter 2: Pouring into Your Soul.

**Rain drops. It was….no….it is like millions of rain drops trickling inside your body, trickling slowly down your heart. _Was_ it rain? No. More…like tears. **

_**But….aren't they the same?**_

"So…." Yusuke said softly, finishing the word with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Kurama says to Yusuke, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Well, you know….I was just wondering….

…..WHEN THE HELL YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THE BATHROOM?" Yusuke yells to Kurama slamming his fist against the door.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be done before tomorrow….. At the most." Kurama says with a slight chuckle from the other side of the door.

Inside the bathroom Yusuke can here Kurama turn on the water for the shower.

With anger written across Yusuke's face, he walks away, Kurama's singing fading away in his ear as he walks farther.

"Hey I'm going out to get dinner, any of you coming along?" Kuwabara asked to the three he lived with, slipping his shoes on lazily.

"I'll go. Just to help you carry the pizzas." Kurama volunteers with a slight smile.

"Then get ready red head." Kuwabara demands to Kurama.

As Kurama and Kuwabara leave the house everything goes silent after they close the door.

Hiei and Yusuke sat on the couch silent.

Yusuke throws his head back, leaning it against the head rest of the couch closing his eyes.

"How comes….me and you always end up alone in this house. They are always out. We then just sit here in silence. Well, sometimes it only stays silent for a while." Yusuke ads, opening his eyes.

He turns his head to see Hiei looking at him. Now so much of steady eyes as much as glaring eyes.

"Fine _Hiei._ I'll shut up." Yusuke says to Hiei.

"Ok. No problem." Hiei shrugs his shoulders not having a single care in the world.

Sigh…

"Ok miss grumpy, let's do something….or play a game!" Yusuke suggests.

"Yea sure." Hiei mumbles.

"Want to go make a snow man? Or…. Do you want to play….Yahtzee?" Yusuke asks.

"It's too cold outside and I never played Yahtzee." Hiei says.

"Well, guess it's time for you to learn!" Yusuke says happily grabbing Hiei's hand dragging him to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later Yusuke came out of his room with a box that had the words written Yahtzee all over it.

He set it up and sat down next to his _favorite_ demon.

"This is how you play…." Yusuke says beginning to teach Hiei how to play.

After a short while Hiei rocks at this game.

"Damn it! You won you "I don't know how to play" bastard!" Yusuke yells to Hiei.

"Guess I did." Hiei says sort of firmly with a finishing chuckle.

Just then Kurama and Kuwabara walk in the door with 3 boxes of pizza.

"Home!" Kurama says as he walks in the door.

"So we noticed." Yusuke says cleaning up the board. (Put it away)

"Pizza!" Kuwabara yells as he sets the boxes in front of Hiei and Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kurama and Kuwabara dig in, in no time.

"Hiei. Eat." Yusuke says to Hiei softly.

Hiei stares at Yusuke for a while then takes a piece of pizza.

"Thanks." Yusuke says smiling.

Hiei nods then chomps his pizza.

**Later that night**

Yusuke moans as he climbs out of his bed.

He looks at the clock.** 1:47 am.**

He then moans again and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a cup and fills it with water from the sink.

As he turns around he sees Hiei standing right behind him.

He drops his glass to the floor in fear….it shatters into pieces.

A piece of glass flies and sticks Hiei right in the leg.

"Fuck!" Hiei yells as he falls to the floor.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yells bending down to him.

"I'm sorry. Here come to the bathroom." Yusuke says grabbing Hiei's hand.

Hiei pulls his hand away. "No. I'll be fine." Hiei says as he watches blood form a tiny puddle on the floor.

"No Hiei. I got to get the glass piece out of you." Yusuke says dragging him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

Yusuke slowly pulls the glass out of Hiei's leg.

Hiei just sits there staring at the blood that comes from his leg onto Yusuke's hand.

Yusuke finishes wrapping Hiei's leg with a white cloth. "There." Yusuke says not happily nor angrily.

Yusuke stands up from the crouching position he was in.

Hiei's and Yusuke's eyes meet.

"What?" Hiei says firmly.

Yusuke smiles then leans into Hiei.

"Why…..why are you hugging me?" Hiei asks Yusuke.

"Cause I feel like it." Yusuke whispers into Hiei's ear.

As Yusuke's breathe hits his ears it calms him a bit.

"I…..fine." Hiei says as he stands there in Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke smiles slightly then leans his chin on Hiei's shoulder.

"Thank You."

Hiei nods slightly then brings one arm up around Yusuke.

They deform from this position and return to there rooms.

"Night."

"Night."

Hiei and Yusuke whisper to each other as they enter there rooms. The rooms were wall to wall. (Next to each other.)

Hiei sat in his bed for some time. Every time he moved around he couldn't tell if there was a pain in his heart or if it was just his leg.

Pictures of the night on New Years Eve and tonight went through his head. Kissing. Hugging.

_**When he hugged me….I could tell. He was nervous. And when he kissed me. He was also nervous. We were so close to each other, it was like his sweat was pouring into my body as tears, reaching my heart. His soul…his love was pouring into my soul. Maybe…maybe that's why I really….love him.**_

**Kousuke:** Yeah….. Lets all pretend like you all loved that chapter. If you possibly did…great! If you didn't….fuck you.

Anyways I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy new years!

Updating: SOON.

Bye


	5. I'll Never Forget, but I'll Forgive

**Kousuke:** ….Hey people! I know I have not updated in a long time, but I'm sorry because I'm going to make this a short chapter. Sorry. Enjoy.

WARNING! This chapter will be confusing.

Chapter 5: I'll Never Forget, but I'll Forgive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yusuke walks in to his house to find a sleeping fire demon and to friends that has finally brought his life to…life.

Yusuke smiles at the sleeping fire demon. Yusuke bends down and places a small kiss upon his forehead.

Yusuke sets his keys down on the table then holds his wrist up, where he wore a black watch.

"1 in the morning….?" Yusuke says tiredly.

Yusuke sighs and enters the darkest part of his house, the hallway to his room, where only the window in the hall guided him with the moons light that shone through.

He enters his room and stares around. His room is the same. A little clothes scattered about. His bed sheets messed up. Cups on his table next to his bed. _It was only a while._

_**(For some of you that may be confused.)**_

**(From the last chapter we ended it where…they were hugging. Cant story's mess with your head as well as_ dreams?_ That's right. The last chapter where the hurting and the hugging was a dream to Yusuke. Let's just say he was remembering. Now- from chapter 3. I didn't add the fact that that night New Years Eve that Yusuke has ran away. Now this chapter takes place 3 months later. Lets all say_ Welcome Home Yusuke._**)

Yusuke pulls a sly smile on his face before slumping down in the chair that sat next to his window in his room. He stares at the moon. Many memories cross his mind. He wasn't going to wake his friends though just to put them in pain for his reappearance. Well happy pain.

Yusuke slumps down into the chair some more, closing his eyes seeing light no more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kurama and Hiei! Come quick!" Kuwabara yells as he stands before the sleeping Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei come running into the room. Happiness sting Kuwabara's and Kurama's hearts. Hiei's thoughts are speechless.

Yusuke awakes to his eyes meeting his friends. "Yusuke." Kuwabara and Kurama say in unison.

A smile escapes Yusuke face and he stands up to his 2 friend giving each a little hug. As his head is over Kurama's head in a slight hug position, Yusuke stares down at the little Hiei who looks at him with happiness. But trying his best to hold it in.

Yusuke and Kurama depart from there little 'friendship' hug. Yusuke brushes his dirty, 1 inch longer, black greasy hair back. He walks over to Hiei and stands a couple inches away from his face in a slight bending position.

"Hi _Hiei." _Yusuke whispers.

Hiei stares into Yusuke innocent chocolate eyes with sorrow.

With a smile Yusuke leans in to kiss Hiei.

Before he could Hiei turns his head away. He then glances again into Yusuke's eyes then turns and walks away.

Yusuke sighs and returns to his other 2 friends.

Kuwabara: I swear! I thought you were like kidnapped you bitch! Don't trick me again!

Yusuke: (laughs)

Kurama: Yes Yusuke. We were worried a lot. Now, where the heck were you?

Yusuke: I…I don't know. I just felt like taking a break you know. It was actually fun being alone. Heh, it's strange but I had fun being by myself in the woods.

Kurama: (smiles)

Kuwabara: (Smiles also)

Yusuke smiles back then stands and leaves the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A knock on Hiei door could do it all to make him pissed. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in….Hiei?" Yusuke says softly from the other side of the door.

No Answer

Yusuke sighs then opens the door walking in.

"Hiei-

"How could you leave like that, you filthy ass." A voice comes from Hiei in his 'dark corner'.

"I…I just needed things to think about. I'm sorry." Yusuke says grabbing Hiei on the shoulder.

"Like what." Hiei says jerking so Yusuke's hand appears off of him.

"I don't know. I just decided to leave."

Hiei sighs then turns around to Yusuke, where their eyes meet.

Hiei stands up, using his tippy toes as help. He takes his hand and grabs Yusuke's neck pulling his face towards his lips. Their lips meet as Yusuke's eyes widen. Starring at Hiei's closed ones.

"Don't Leave Again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** Yay! I really liked that chapter for some reason but it was way to short! Damn it. Ok I might update in 1 or 2 weeks. Bye!


	6. Who You Kill

**Kousuke:** I once again am sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Ok! On with the story! Enjoy! And this will be the shortest chapter on earth!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(A/N: I'm going to start this chapter where we left off in the last.)

Hiei slightly pulls his lips away from Yusuke slightly.

In shock Yusuke stands there stiffly. Shocked that _Hiei_ made the first move.

"Did you hear me?" Hiei firmly asks.

"What? No?"

"I said…..DONT ever leave again." Says Hiei.

"I-

Hiei angrily pushes Yusuke onto his bed, and stares down at him.

"Good choice."

Hiei says before turning and walking away.

Yusuke stares at Hiei as he retreats from the room. He sighs softly then lays down on the bed flat on his back. _I'm in a world of miss and love. And this world separates the known from the unknown._

Yusuke turns on his side and digs his hand in his pockets searching for his cigarettes.

He pulls one out, and lights it with a match. He stares out the window that shows a white beautiful light showing through the window.

_And I'm sick of living in this world_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Why did you kiss me?

"What did you say?"

"Why did you kiss me?

"That is my business. I just did."

"Then if you love me….like I think you do……you should kiss me again. Right here and now." Yusuke forges.

Millions of sweat drops cross Hiei's face.

"I could never love a _killer._"

"I know who you killed you fucking bastard! I KNOW WHO YOU KILLED!" Hiei yells before raising his sword, barely piercing Yusuke's neck.

"That's why you went away you bastard. That's why."

"Yes. You did figure it out that I killed her. But why did you kiss me? Instead of _kill_ me."

Deep breaths form from Hiei's mouth. "I could kill you any time now. And I should. You bitch. You should be in hell where we all belong. But I give you dibs to go FIRST!" Hiei says forging his sword a little more, tighter on Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke smiles a little then lowers Hiei's sword down with his arm. "Sorry. But I didn't kill Yukina like you think. I just put her in the hospital. And I had my reasons."

Still breathing deeply, Hiei swiftly moves his sword and cuts Yusuke's arm.

He turns away and walks. In the distance he had walked, a small sentence is spoken to Yusuke from him.

"I changed my mind. Leave_ NOW."_

Yusuke's eyes shutter as he grips his arms cut in pain. The blood from it leaks between the cracks of his fingers.

Yusuke watches as Hiei's body disappears into the deeper woods.

"Bastard." Yusuke whispers before walking back to his house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night Yusuke once again stares into the moons light. Bandages wrapped around his arm. He thinks of the times Hiei and him kissed. Then he thinks of this morning, in the woods. He grunts and slams his hand onto the window, and at the same time a few drops of water fall onto the window._ Rain._

Yusuke sighs but ends it with a little chuckle. "Hiei, now you give me a reason to hurt her. Simple."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** YAY! That was cool. Ok, ill be updating in 2 weeks. **All my stories!**

And right now for a bonus I'll give you a preview for WHO AM I? And this story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Next time on crystal snow.**

"**Maybe…I have been cursed….."**

"_**You…are so different."**_

"**This is for your own good……I'm sorry"**

"_**I see you haven't left…."**_

"**What did you do you bastard?"**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kousuke: OOOOOH. Exciting. Lol ok now for Who am I!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Next time on Who am I?**

"**Where is he! Have you seen him?**

"**_Who? I don't know of anyone by the name of Hiei Jaganshi."_**

"**Someone! Anyone! Where are you!**

"**HIEI!"**

"**_Why am I like this?"_**

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_


	7. Sweet Surrender

**Kousuke:** Hi every people…….Yeah. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter…

**WARNING**: Some….scary….wild…..shit. From Yusuke….and………blood. And….. ……and……..YEEEEAH.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sweet Surrender**

Yusuke walks around his room smashing flower vases and glass cups and anything he could find. "Fucking!" _smash _"Piece!" _smash _"Of shit!" _SMASH!_

Yusuke slumps to the floor with blood splattered every on him. Bunch of pieces of glass were sticking out of his arm, stained a crimson color, from the blood that pours out slowly.

"Damn…Hiei."

"Why didn't I know….

….I could have known…..

….WHY THE HELL DO I LOVE HIM!" Yusuke yells before smashing his fist into the wall.

"He's is all I think about…..damn it. He knows I love him. He doesn't love me."

Yusuke grabs his head and shakes it. "Then I don't love him!"

Silence then fills the room, before a few sobs come from Yusuke.

"Maybe…I have been cursed…..to love him."

….maybe I should just go ahead and kill his little Yukina….

Yusuke then stands up and walks out of his house, taking the path Hiei took. Following him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finally he stops where he stand against a tree, guarding Yukina.

After a few second of looking into Yukina's and Hiei's eyes, Yusuke falls to the ground in pain. "Hiei…..I'm…sorry." A few soft quiet words come from Yusuke.

"What?"

Yusuke then coughs up blood. "I said I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you sister. Or you." Yusuke says coughing up another spit of blood.

Hiei stares down at him. "You are so different………yet, I still see you hadn't left.."

"Why is that?"

"I can't leave with the pain that's inside of me damn it!

Hiei stares deeper into Yusuke's eyes. He does see the pain and sorrow. Then his eyes switch to all of Yusuke's blood everywhere. And the blood he coughs up. "What did you do….bastard were you trying to kill your self?" Hiei yells.

"I was….but then I thought of you…Hiei." Yusuke says as he begins to stand up, slowly.

"Yukina, you go ahead back home. Ok?" Hiei says, and then he watches Yukina run in the different direction.

"Yusuke…I don't know how you live your life…or what the hell you keep doing, and why you keep doing dumb shit, but you go live you life, and stay out of mine. Now." Hiei says softly before disappearing.

"Yusuke's eyes widen, before he releases tears to the ground. And at the same time the tears hit the ground, rain falls too. "Hiei…._I do love you._

Yusuke falls to the ground again on his knees, and cries his pain away.

"Why am I like this…someone should just….take my life away…. I surrender to hell."

Just then a pair of black boots step in front of his face.

A pair of cold hands then grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss."_ I tricked you"_ Hiei says. Then he opens his eyes starring into Yusuke's, still kissing.

"Now isn't that just the sweetest surrender….."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** XD! Omg, that was like the stupidest chapter-it made it the best. LOL. Anywho, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT……….so cry about it! I was just bored so I whipped it together! Oh and I hope you guys read and like my new story- Your in my world. I just put it up today! Yay! Go me! Anyways, ill be updating soon. Bye bye.


End file.
